redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaltis
Kaltis is a rebellious man of the Vega Tribe. As a male in the Vega Tribe he had no authority and status in the tribe. Due to his hubris, Katlis believed only he was worthy o f Keredos , and this , along with the men's oppression led him to attempt a coup of the Vega Tribe. Appearance Tall-ish with light coloured hair and tired, apathetic e yes. Wears light coloured clothing, Hair extends to shoulder length, and is brushed backwards. Personality Kaltis has long been bitter towards his tribe, and holds deep resentment for not being allowed to be a warrior - a position he felt was his right. Kaltis may act righteous, but ultimately is greedy, treacherous, and self -centered. Relationships Keredos Kaltis is first mentioned by the Vega glow, Vienna, after Keredos said instead of marrying Pareias young glow, she could marry within the tribe. However Vienna called men from the tribe weaklings and suggested Kaltis as the only potential candidate but Keredos seemed repulsed by the idea. History While Keredos is with the Pareia Tribe, Kaltis leads a surpise assault on Vienna, capturing her with the assitance of Shadow Sword warriors. He proceeds to imprison her and many of the Vega Tribe's leading warriors and elders in an attempt to overthrow their regime, and primarily to lure Keredos home. When Keredos leads a surprise assault on the occupied Vega oasis, Kaltis is ready for the naive assault, and quickly has his assassins change the sneak attack into a massacre. Though the body of his force consists of inexperienced men of his tribe, Kaltis uses his strength, the assassins and the element of surprise to destroy the majority of Keredos's force and force them to retreat. Kaltis pierces through to Keredos, and nearly defeats her, but he too must retreat when Thrint and Red Storm appear to back up the Vega's Young Glow. The next night, Kaltis leads his own sneak attack on Keredos, using the same well system she had used against him. Ironically this puts Kaltis in a trap, as Red Storm is waiting for him. Though his special powers render him nigh impossible to kill, Kaltis is unable to defeat the Red Storm officers, nor are his Shadow Swords able to match the better prepared warriors of Red Storm. Kaltis escapes but loses many of his elites, and during the skirmish Keredos is able to take the undefended main camp and free her mother, ending the coup. Defeated, Kaltis follows Red Storm in secret, presumably seeking revenge. Kaltis's luck runs even further sour however, and he catches up to Red Storm just after Yulian returns from completing his final trial. Unable to hide from Yulian's new abilities, the Shadow Sword assassins are eliminated and Kaltis is revealed. He attempts to duel the newly minted War God, but even going full out with his sand abilities, proves no match. Yulian is able to see every move Kaltis makes, and quickly beats him down. Though Yulian offers Kaltis a chance to surrender, impressed by the man's unique abilities and talent, Kaltis remains prideful and violent, refusing to back down. In the end, Kaltis begs and babbles for his life, but Yulian coldly executes him as an honor-less traitor. Power and Abilities Kaltis was the most able male warrior of the Vega Tribe (despite this being disallowed), and seemed to be at a similar level to Keredos - a warrior who reached far along the Warrior Ceremony. Despite his natural abilities, Kaltis was an inexperienced and rash commander - and this would eventually lead to his defeat and death. He typically wielded a curved sword and seems to have some control over Force enhancement. He values technique and speed over strength, and, like his assassin allies, utilizes stealth and trickery to gain an upper hand in battle. Apparently unique to Kaltis was the ability to manipulate the sands of the desert, and even to change his own form into sand. He primarily used this ability to avoid injury and death - and was able to duel and escape Keredos, Thrint, Trekol, and Shubeon with it. When pushed by Yulian, Kaltis revealed that he could even summon a concentrated sand storm to surround his opponent, and move rapidly within it to ambush and escape with deadly speed. This ability was not fullproof however, and Yulian's Heavenly Aura seemed to render it moot. Major Battles *Kaltis vs Kalbareth *Kaltis vs Keredos *Kaltis vs Thrint *Kaltis vs Haisha *Kaltis vs Trickle Wikito *Kaltis vs Trickle Wikito and Shubeon *Kaltis vs Yulian Provoke Trivia * Though Kaltis is the only person seen to operate alongside the Shadow Sword, the only person we have seen hire them appears to have been Kohesin Jaalki of the Pareia Tribe. It is unclear if this is an oversight, a coincidence, or an as of yet unexplored connection. __INDEX__ Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters